1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to KVM console cables and multi-computer systems using the KVM console cable, wherein the KVM console cable connects devices of a console to a KVM switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A KVM switch (with KVM being an abbreviation for Keyboard, Video, and Mouse) is a hardware device that allows a user to control multiple computers from a single keyboard, video monitor and mouse. The keyboard, video monitor and mouse form a console. In conventional techniques, the keyboard, video monitor and mouse are separately connected to the KVM switch via three separate KVM console cables, and the conventional KVM switch comprises three separate KVM console connectors for connecting the three separate KVM console cables. The separately designed KVM console connectors occupy a large area of the KVM switch, and set-up is complicated by the large amount of KVM console cables making the user confused about how to connect the KVM console cables to the KVM switch.